Téléphone
by OFBJOe
Summary: Personne n'aime être réveillé à cinq heure du matin par une sonnerie de téléphone hurlant à tue-tête. Quand le manager des SHINee décide de faire subir ce triste sort à ses protégés, tel est souvent pris qui croyait prendre.


Ceci est ma première fanfiction à vie alors, s'il vous-plaît, soyez indulgents envers moi et laissez-moi des reviews pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Les SHINee ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, et le concept est tirée du Coeur a ses Raisons.

4:56, Appartement du manager Gyeongshik

ZzZzZzZzZzZZzzZZzZZZzZzzz

_**WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME! HELLO? THIS IS YOUR CELL PHONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK, YOU'D JUST NOT GONNA ANSWER ME, YOU'D KEEP ME IN YOUR POCKE**_*******

-Oui all… aaaAAAAAAAAaaaahhh… Allô?

_-__Gyeongshik?_

-C'est toi, Kim Junghoon? Il fait encore nuit, quelle heure est-il?

_- À peu près cinq heures du matin. À ce propos…_

- Cinq heure du matin? Tu m'appelles à cinq heure du matin un de mes rares jours de congé! Mes lunettes, mes lunettes, où sont passées mes damnées lunettes…Je te jure, si ton appel avait eu le malheur de réveiller ma femme ou, pire, mon gamin…

_-Eh ho, du calme! Tu n'aurais à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si l'un ou l'autre se réveillait maintenant à cause de ton énervement. _

-Parce que je suis une personne civilisée, je vais attendre que tu aies prononcé la fin de ton plaidoyer avant de te tordre le cou de mes propres mains. Désolé chérie…Oui oui, non, ce n'est rien, rendors-toi. Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de me réveiller à une heure pareille.

_-Crois-moi Gyeonshik, moi non plus je ne suis pas très heureux d'être debout de si bon matin. En fait, je me suis fait réveiller dans les mêmes circonstances que toi il y a moins d'une heure et tu devines que, si ce n'était pas pour une raison de la première importance, je t'aurais épargné ce désagrément. _

-Ah, plus de tasses propres! Et puis merde, un bol de café fera l'affaire! Cesse de tourner autour du pot et va droit au but.

_-J'ai un problème de dernières minutes avec les Super Junior et pas qu'un petit._

5:09, Appartement des SHINee

ZzzZzZzzzZzZzZZ RrrRRr ZzzzZzZzZz

_**Cocoricooooo! **__**Cot cot cot cotcoto cot cot-cotcorico! Cocoricooooo! Cot cot cot Cocorico! Cot cot cot cot cot cot cot cot coco cot Cocorico! Cocoricooooo! Cot cot cot cotcoto cot cot-cotcorico! Cocoricooooo! Cot cot cot Cocorico! Cot cot cot cot cot cot cot cot coco cot Cocorico! Co*****_

zzZzzzZzZzzZZzZzz… MmmmMmMmm… ZzZZZzZZZzzZzz

_**You have 1 new message.**_

5:11, Appartement des SHINee

RRRrRR zZZzZzzZZZzZzZzzZzzzzZZZzz

_**Cocoricooooo! Cot cot cot cotcoto cot cot-cotcorico! Cocoricooooo! Cot cot cot Cocorico! Cot cot cot cot cot cot cot cot coco cot Cocorico! Cocoricooooo! Cot cot cot cotcoto cot cot-cotcorico! Cocoricooooo! Cot cot cot Cocorico! Cot cot cot cot cot cot cot cot coco cot Cocorico! Co*****_

MmmMm RrRrrrRrrrRrrr ZzZzzzzzzZZzZzzZzz

_**You have 2 new messages.**_

5:11, Appartement du manager Gyeongshik

_Merde. _

_Merde, merde, merde!_

Le manager jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure sur le four micro-onde. _Pas bon, pas bon du tout même! _Il fallait qu'il contact les SHINee au plus vite. Pourquoi fallait-il que le leader du groupe soit une telle marmotte impossible à réveiller? En soupirant, il composa le numéro pour la troisième fois.

5:14, Appartement des SHINee

ZzzZzZZzZZZzzZzZZzzZzzzzZzzz zzZzzZZzz RRRrRrrrRrr

_**Cocoricooooo! Cot cot cot cotcoto cot cot-cotcorico! Cocoricooooo! Cot cot cot Cocorico! Cot cot cot cot cot…**_

-MmmMmmm Onew… Téléphone…

-RrrRrrrR ZzzzZzzZzZz

…_**cot cot cot coco cot Cocorico! Cocoricooooo! Cot cot cot cotcoto cot cot-cotcorico! Cocoricooooo! Cot cot cot Cocorico! Cot cot cot cot cot cot cot cot coco cot Cocorico! Co*****_

_**You have 3 new messages**_

5:15, Appartement du manager Gyeongshik

_Que faire? _

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure, à son téléphone, à l'heure, à la porte de la chambre matrimoniale, à son téléphone, à l'agenda des SHINee puis une dernière fois à l'heure. Il soupira puis se glissa rapidement dans la chambre où sa femme dormait encore. Il tâtonna un instant dans le garde-robe, attrapa les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main et sortit de la chambre aussi furtivement qu'il était entré.

Bon sang, ce qu'il détestait Kim Junghoon de s'être débarrassé de son problème sur lui! Maintenant, un énorme poids pesait sur ses épaules.

Il devait absolument réveiller les SHINee et rapidement. Pour cela, il allait utiliser une méthode peu réjouissante, soit, mais qui avait fait ses preuves : le harcèlement téléphonique.

Seigneur, les cinq idoles allaient le détester!

5:17, Appartement des SHINee

_**Hello Hello**__** -**__**Nareumdaero yonggil naessoyo-**__**Hello Hello**__** -**__**Jamshi yaegi hallaeyo-**__**Hello Hello**__** -**__**Naega jom sodooljin…**_

-MmmmMMmmMinho…

-ZzzZ Nah… Trop loin… MmmMm…

… _**mollado**__**- **__**Who knows eojjeom urin**__** -**__**Jal dwaeljido molla…**__**Hello Hello**__** -**__**Nareumdaero yonggil naessoyo-**__**Hello Hello**__** -**__**Jamshi yaegi hallaeyo-**__**Hello Hel*****_

_**You have 1 new message**_

-Mmbllbmmmm ZzzZzzz

_**Hello Hello**__** -**__**Nareumdaero yonggil naessoyo-**__**Hello Hello**__** -**__**Jamshi yaegi hallaeyo-**__**Hello Hello**__** -**__**Naega jom sodooljin mollado**__**- **__**Who knows eojjeom urin**__** -**__**Jal dwaeljido molla…**__**Hello Hello**__** -**__**Nareumdaero yonggil naessoyo-**__**Hello Hello**__** -**__**Jamshi yaegi hallaeyo-**__**Hello Hel*****_

-MmmMmMMmBBBbBbllLlRrrrR ZzzZzZz

_**You have 2 new messages**_

RRRRrrrrrRrr

Silence.

_**Dazzling girl dazzling love ai ai ai -Ko-korewa korewa love -Dazzling girl dazzling love ai ai ai -Ko-korega Ko-korega ai ai -Kimi wa nante beauty… **_

-MmmMm… Que quelqu'un ferme ce téléphone, pour l'amour de Dieu…

Froissement de tissus indistinct.

-C'est le tien, Jonghyun…

-AaaaaââhhHHHhhhmmm Je sais, j'ai cru reconnaître ma propre sonnerie….

…_**Kimi wa nante cutely -Kimi wa nante pretty -Kimi wa nante lovely… Dazzling girl dazzling love ai ai ai -Ko-korewa korewa love -Dazzling girl dazzling *****_

_**You have 1 new message**_

-Bon bien moi je me rendors… Bonne nuit…

-Mmmh MmmMm Rrr

_**Dazzling girl dazzling love ai ai ai **_

-Ah, mais c'est pas vrai!

-Jonghyun, par pitié, fait taire ce téléphone!

…_**Ko-korewa korewa love- Dazzling girl dazzling love ai ai ai -Ko-korega Ko-korega ai ai -Kimi wa nante beauty -Kimi wa nante cutely -Kimi wa nante pretty -Kimi wa nante lovely…**_

-Mmm Nah…

-Jonghyun!

-Ça impliquerait de me lever…

_**Dazzling girl dazzling love ai ai ai -Ko-korewa korewa love -Dazzling girl dazzling *****_

-De toute façon, c'est trop tard. Ça a arrêté de sonner.

_**You have 2 new messages. **_

Froissement de tissu.

ZzzZzZZzzzZZzz

_**Noonan nomu yehpuh –Geu geunyuhreul boneun naneun…**_

-HA?

Bang!

-Ouch!

-Ça va Taeminie?

…_**Michyuh -Ha hajiman ijehn jichyuh- Replay…**_

-Correct. Je me suis cogné le nerf du coude, je ne sens plus mon avant-bras.

-Aïe, je te plains. Ça va passer.

…_**replay replay - Choouki nae mameul halkwiu -Ah apesuh ijen…**_

-Minho-hyung, sais-tu quelle heure peut-il être?

-Aucune idée. Soit très tard soit très tôt. Je penche pour la deuxième option.

-MmmMmM… Pitié Taemin, soit répond soit éteint ton cellulaire. Je ne suis plus capable d'entendre une sonnerie quelque qu'elle soit!

… _**mameul- Gochyuh -Da dagaohl ibyuleh nan- Replay, replay, replay… **_

-Que veux-tu dire, Onew?

-Ce qu'Onew veut dire c'est que c'est la huitième fois qu'une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement depuis ce matin et ce, avant que le réveil ne sonne. D'abords la sienne, puis celle de Minho, ensuite la mienne et maintenant toi.

_**Noonan nomu yehpuh -Geu geunyuhreul boneun naneun- Michyuh -Ha haji*****_

-Et pourquoi vous ne vous levez pas?

-Et pourquoi, _toi_, _tu_ ne te lèves pas alors que _ton_ téléphone sonne?

-Ahhhh, fatigué... J'ai la flemme.

-Voilà, t'as ta réponse.

_**You have 1 new message. **_

-Hyung, vous pensez que c'est toujours la même personne qui appelle?

-Sais pas.

-Probablement.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, Minho-hyung?

_**Noonan nomu yehpuh –Geu geunyuhreul boneun naneun- Michyuh -Ha hajiman**_

-Les appels s'enchaînent, soit, très vite, mais ils s'enchaînent. Ce serait vraiment une coïncidence incroyable que plusieurs personnes se donnent le mot pour nous appeler à quelques secondes d'intervalle avant huit heures du matin.

_**ijehn jichyuh- Replay replay replay - Choouki nae mameul halkwiu -Ah apesuh ijen mameul- Gochyuh -Da dagaohl ibyuleh nan- Replay, replay, replay… Noonan nomu yehpuh**_

-Ouais, ça tient la route.

-Qui peut bien nous appeler à une heure pareille?

-Une fan?

-Si nos numéros avaient percé d'une quelconque façon dans les médias, ce ne serait pas une seule fan appelant sans relâche, mais des dizaine, voir plus. Non, je ne crois pas que nos numéros ont été ébruités.

-Et si une fan avait, par je-ne-sais quel moyen, obtenu nos numéros mais les aurait gardés pour elle par orgueil, jalousie ou m'importe quoi?

-Comment aurait-elle obtenu quatre numéros sur cinq?

-Je sais pas moi!

_**-Geu geunyuhreul boneun naneun- Michyuh -Ha haji*****_

-Ah tiens, c'est fini.

-Pas trop tôt!

_**You have 2 new messages. **_

-J'espère que la personne qui n'arrête pas d'appeler, peut importe qui c'est, a finalement compris qu'on ne veut pas être réveillé aux petites heures du matin.

-Croisons les doigts!

-Entre-temps, je vais essayer de me rendormir. Bonne nuit.

-Bon matin plutôt.

-Hmph!

Silence…

RrrRrr…

_**Are you ready or not? You ready or not? **_

-Raaaghhh!

-Encore?

-Oh non!

_**Andwil geot gata du gutge ipsureul dadneunda, Are you ready or not? You ready or not? Michil geot…**_

-Kibum…

-Je sais, c'est le mien.

-Ah tiens, tu ne dormais pas?

…_**gata oneuldo nae mareul makneunda. **__**Are you ready or not? **__**Ready or not? Girl, I wanna speak my mind.**_

-Non. J'étais mort mais le portable d'Onew m'a ressuscité.

-Oh, de mauvais poil ce matin…

-C'est le grand miracle de la technologie.

-Et ironique en plus. Toi, t'as besoin d'un café.

_**Ajik mojarado geuraedo nan neol saranghago shipeunde… Are you ready or not? Ready or no*****_

-Par curiosité, y a-t-il encore quelqu'un qui dort ici?

-Attends, je suis réveillé, Minho l'est, Taemin l'est, Onew l'est… HEIN ONEW, TU ES RÉVEILLÉ?

-MmmHmmmaaaarrgh! Je te hais Jonghyun…

-Onew est réveillé. Il ne manquait que toi.

_**You have 1 new message. **_

-Et vous avez tous décidé rester couchés et de laisser les autres se faire tirer du sommeil par vos damnées sonneries?

-Eh bien… c'est pas mal résumé.

_**Are you ready or not? You ready or not? Andwil geot gata…**_

-Mais vous êtes vraiment une bande de larves!

-Eh ho, toi aussi tu viens de manquer ton appel!

-Oui mais moi, je n'ai réveillé personne en le laissant sonner.

…_**du gutge ipsureul dadneunda, Are you ready or not? You ready or not? Michil geot gata oneuldo…**_

-Pff, la belle excuse…

-De toute façon, j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas manquer cet appel et de dire à l'imbécile à l'autre bout du fil ma façon de penser!

-Pourras-tu me passer mon cellulaire? Il est resté sur la commode.

-Et le mien?

-Et le mien, s'il te plaît Umma?

-Franchement, vous êtes incorrigibles… 'Tention Onew, je descends.

…_**nae mareul makneunda. Are you ready or not? Ready or not? Girl, I wanna speak my mind. Ajik mojarado… **_

-Tiens Jonghyun. Minho, où est le tien?

-Même place que d'habitude.

-Le voilà. Taemin?

-Il n'est pas à côté de celui de Minho?

-Non.

-Alors je sais pas…

_**..geuraedo nan neol saranghago shipeunde… Are you ready or not? **__**Ready or no*****_

-Génial je l'ai raté! Bravo tout le monde!

-Il devrait rappeler, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Quoique s'il ne rappelait pas, ça ne serait pas plus mal.

-La prochaine fois Taemin, vide tes poches de pantalon avant des les mettre dans le linge sale. C'est des plans pour détruire les petits appareils électroniques.

-Désolé Umma, et merci.

-Hmph. Bon voyons voir quelle heure il est…

-Mais merde, il est 5:36! C'est pas une heure pour appeler quelqu'un!

-Key, tu n'aurais pas vu mon téléphone?

-Juste à côté de ta main droite, Onew. Tu te décides à te lever?

-Avec votre tapage, il n'y a aucune chance que je me rendorme…

_**You have 2 new messages.**_

5:37, Appartement du manager Gyeongshik

Le téléphone toujours collé sur l'oreille, le manager se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait le nez dans le réfrigérateur sans le moindre souvenir de ce qu'il voulait y prendre. Plus encore, que faisait une pile de papier blanc sur la tablette inférieure? Ah oui, il se souvenait maintenant : il avait tenté d'imprimer un truc de la première importance pour les SHINee, il avait manqué de papier, il avait eu faim, il était allé au frigo, il était retourné à l'ordinateur et il avait remarqué qu'il manquait toujours du papier.

La journée allait être longue.

Il remplit son imprimante et la laissa compléter l'impression, se laissant bercer par ses grincements réguliers. Il soupira. Le temps filait trop vite et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à contacter ses artistes. Au nombre d'appels qu'il avait passés, le manager avait cependant une certitude : il les avait réveillés. Déjà ça de fait. Maintenant comment les convaincre de décrocher?

-Tiens ou ai-je laissé mon café?

Il soupira et retourna au frigo.

5:38, Appartement des SHINee

-Voyons voir… J'ai deux… non… trois nouveaux messages de… «Manager Gyeongshik».

-Moi j'en ai deux du même destinataire.

-Moi de même.

-Pareil.

-Moi aussi.

-Pourquoi manager-hyung nous appellerait-il à une heure pareille.

-Peut-être qu'il a besoin d'aide pour enterrer un cadavre.

-… Molhaedo Onew Sangtae.

-S'il nous _appelle_ à cette heure, c'est que c'est important. Plus encore, s'il nous _harcèle_ à une heure pareille, c'est pratiquement une question de vie ou de mort… Enfin, façon de parler.

-Problème ou décision de dernière minute?

-Je pense.

-Donc il va rappeler.

-Ou directement passer à l'étape deux, soit rappliquer ici.

_**Pili bili! Pili bili! Pili bili! **_

-Ah non, il rappelle sur la ligne fixe. Tu t'es trompé dans tes prédictions Minho-hyung.

-J'y vais.

-Key, non!

-Pardon? Pourquoi?

-Je vais m'en occuper et lui faire regretter de nous réveiller de cette façon.

_**Pili bili! Pili bili! Pili bili! Pili bili!**_

-Que vas-tu faire?

-Une semi improvisation. Rassure-moi, il ne connaît pas notre message de répondeur?

-Non, pas supposé.

-Parfait!

-Je te suis, je veux voir ça!

-Tant qu'à y être, moi aussi!

5:40, Appartement du manager Gyeongshik

Le manager soupira et déposa le petit mot qu'il venait d'écrire bien en évidence sur la table de cuisine. Il devait partir voir ses artistes et il redoutait de réveiller sa femme. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps.

_-Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur des SHINee. Nous ne sommes malheureusement pas là pour le moment alors veuillez laisser un message. _

Merde. Toujours pas de réponse. Il allait laisser le même court message qu'il répétait depuis le début de la matinée et il rappellerait tout juste après.

-Shinee, ici Gyeonshik. J'appelle pour…

_-Si vous êtes satisfait de votre message, faites le 1._

Quoi?

-Ah non, je ne suis pas satisfait…

_-Si vous voulez recommencer, faites le 2_.

-Le 2?

_**Bip!**_

5:41 Appartement Des SHINee

_**Bip!**_

Minho sourit, satisfait. Le manager était tombé dans le panneau. Il pouvait sentir le regard des quatre autres sans son dos. Le téléphone était en mode main libre, ils pourraient entendre. Que le spectacle commence!

-Vous avez fait le 2. Si vous êtes satisfait d'avoir fait le 2, faites le 1.

_-Le 1?_

_**Bip!**_

-Vous avez fait le 1. Faites le 3 si vous avez fait le 1 parce que vous êtes satisfait de votre message ou faites le 4 si vous avez fait le 1 parce que vous étiez satisfait d'avoir fait le 2 parce que vous n'étiez pas satisfait de votre message.

Le rappeur se tourna vers ses collègues. Jonghyun affichait la fameuse grimace de «je-meurt-d'envie-de-rire-mais-je-me-retiens» alors que Key, Taemin et Onew avait la décence de cacher la leur derrière leur main.

_-Bah là, je sais pas là… Que que… Qu'est-ce.. que… qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que je fait là?… Je sais pas._

-Votre temps est écoulé.

_-Hein?_

Taemin pouffa, mais il était heureusement assez loin du téléphone pour que le manager ne l'entende pas.

-Faites le 5 si vous voulez dix secondes afin de faire le 3 parce que vous avez fait le 2 ou faites le 6 pour dix secondes pour faire le 4 si vous avez fait le 1 parce que vous vouliez faire le 2. Faites le 7 pour recommencer, le 8 pour entendre ces choix de nouveau ou le 9 pour ne pas réécouter ces choix.

Seigneur, la panique dans le silence du manager, c'était jouissif, hilarant! Key riait en silence, les épaules secouées de spasmes irréguliers. Jonghyun quant à lui essayait de se retenir avec des exercices de respiration. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, foi de Choi Minho!

_-… … ! Je vais faire… le 7?_

_**Bip!**_

-Vous avez fait le 9.

_-NON! MAIS NON, J'AI PAS FAIT LE 9!_

Onew craqua. Taemin lui lança un «chut» peu convainquant.

-Dites le nom de la personne à qui vous désirez parler.

_-Onew! Non! Non non non! C'est J- Jinki. Jinki! _

-Vous avez dit Dak-Ho.

_-NON! _

Nouvel éclat de rire en arrière. Le manager devait être vraiment énervé pour ne pas les entendre, mais surtout, très fatigué pour être tombé dans un piège aussi évident!

-Pour choisir ce nom, faites le carré. Pour recommencer faites l'étoile.

_-L'étoile!_

_**Bip!**_

-Entrez le nom complet de la personne que vous voulez rejoindre.

_-Lee Jinki. L-e-e J-i-n-k-i. JINKI!_

_**Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip! **__**Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip! **_

-Vous avez épelé «Norvège».

Minho fit signe aux SHINee de baisser le ton. Il avait de la difficulté à garder son ton froid et machinal avec les quatre autres tordus de rire derrière lui.

_-Quoi? NON!_

-La Norvège est un pays situé en Europe du Nord, à l'ouest de la péninsule scandinave.

_-Pitié, dites-moi que c'est une blague!_

-Ceci est effectivement une blague.

_-Hein?_

-Les SHINee vous sont reconnaissant du divertissement qu'ils ont éprouvé à vous faire marcher et vous prient de bien prendre en note qu'il est très désagréable de se faire réveiller à 5 :00 du matin.

Silence.

_-Vous êtes réveillés? Donc Minho, tu te foutais de ma gueule tout ce temps!_

-Plus ou moins. Je disais vrai quand j'affirmais que la Norvège est un pays d'Europe du Nord et également quand je disais que c'est très désagréable de se faire réveiller à 5:00 du matin.

_-Imbécile! Ne refais jamais ça!_

-J'imagine qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle vous n'arrêtez pas d'appeler.

_-En effet. Je me suis fait réveiller par __Kim Junghoon à 5 :00 du matin. _

-Le manager des Super Junior?

_-Oui. __Ce matin à 8 :00, i__ls devaient participer au tournage d'une é__mission de variété assez populaire. L'horaire du présentateur et du staff ne permettait pas une autre plage horaire._

-Oui et alors? En quoi ça nous concerne?

_-Les SuJu ont appelé Junghoon vers 4 :00. Épidémie de gastro-entérite. _

-Tous?

_-Tous, du premier au dernier. _

-Ouf…

_-Tu l'as dit. Il paraît que c'est l'enfer dans leurs appartements en ce moment. Je n'ose pas imaginer l'odeur. Bref, ils ne peuvent pas y aller, on ne peut pas annuler l'émission; il faut des remplaçants. _

-Et pourquoi nous?

_-Les pubs avaient annoncé un Boys Band populaire de la SM. Si tu trouves les f(x) le moindrement viriles, préviens-moi. _

-Je vois… Pas moyen de refuser.

_-Pas vraiment et ça m'énerve autant que vous. Vous feriez mieux de vous préparer le temps que j'arrive. J'ai imprimé la paperasse que Junghoon m'a envoyée : en gros, le concept de l'émission et votre rôle dans tout ça. Je vous donnerai ça à lire dès que j'arrivai, pour que vous ayez le temps de vous préparer un tant soit peu. _

-On vient de se lever, on n'aura pas le temps de manger avant votre arrivée.

_-On prendra quelque chose en route. Sur ce, à tantôt. _

-À bientôt, manager-hyung.

Quand le rappeur raccrocha, il eut droit à une main d'applaudissement de la part des quatre autres SHINee.

-Ouais. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'appeler à 5:00 du matin. Ça te rend absurde.

-Je te le rappellerai Key. Avec joie.


End file.
